Hear You Me
by Rezzed Out
Summary: Harry has finally defeated the dark lord... but what did he lose along the way? oneshot, originally posted in 2003, HG


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The song belongs to jimmyeatworld and HP to Rowling._

_Here it is, the first fanfic I ever writted... lol...

* * *

_

_Hear You Me_

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance._

Harry Potter wiped a tear from his eye. If there was one day of the year he loathed this was it. December 18. The day she was born, the same day she died.

"Ginny, why didn't I see it? It was the most obvious thing in the world." He kicked the tree by her gravestone.

* * *

He and Ginny had been sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch when Ron's head suddenly popped into the fire.

"Harry! Quick! Get over here! We're surrounded by Death Eaters! Hey! When did Lucius get out? Get away from her!" Then he disappeared. Harry jumped up and grabbed his wand, and Apparated to Ron's house.

_What would you think if me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_And now I'll never have a chance._

When he got there he sawthat the Weasley's house was wrecked. Pulling out his wand he pushed the door in. Hermione was crying on the floor and Ron was picking up pieces of broken chairs. Hearing the door hit the floor Ron looked up.

"Oh Harry. They left as soon as I got my head out of the fireplace." He sighed and looked around the house. "But not before trashin' the place."

"I'll send some one over to help you clean up. Maybe they'll find out why they attacked." He Apparated away.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in._

_Crack._

"Ginny, that was weird. They-" Harry stopped short. The kitchen was a mess. The table was broken in half, the china was now reduced to a pile of dust and their breakfast was decorating the wall. It looked like a struggle had taken place.

"_Ginny!" _Harry began looking around frantically. By time he reached the master bedroom he was following a trail of blood. '_Please, don't let it be Ginny's blood!'_ was Harry's silent prayer as he burst into the room.

_What would you think if me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that._

_And now I'll never have a chance._

What he found when he entered his bedroom he had seen only once, several years ago, in a secret chamber that would never be opened again. His beautiful wife lay unconscious, perhaps even dead, and his worst enemy was lounging on his bed

."_Potter_, how wonderful of you to join us." A voice hissed.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered fiercely. "What have you done to her!"

"Your beloved pile of filth is dead."

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you will, but she is dead." Voldemort sneered.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

"No, no, NO!" Harry shouted as he knelt down beside Ginny and cradled her head in his lap.

"Oh, don't worry Potter, you'll be joining her soon."

The door opened and Ron stepped in.

"Hey, Harry, somebody trashed your house too."

Voldemort looked up.

Harry seized the moment and jumped to his feet.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry shouted. The curse hit Voldemort right in the chest. A soft blue light filled the room. Harry watched in amazement as thousands of ghost-like figures flew past him, each thanking him. He saw Cedric Diggory float past, followed closely by Frank Bryce and Bertha Jorkins.

When most of them had gone, three figures remained.

"Mum? Dad? Gin? Why are you still here?"

"Don't be stupid. We had to say good-bye. Didn't we Lil?" James smiled at his son.

"Of course. We're very proud of you, Harry."

"Well, we'd better be off." James & Lily turned to leave.

"James, our baby's all grown up and killing dark lords."

And if you were with me tonight

I'd sing to you just one more time

A song for a heart so big

God wouldn't let it live.

Harry turned to Ginny. Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Harry, I don't have much time."

Harry felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Ginny reached out her silvery hand and wiped the tear away.

"Oh, where oh, where can my baby be?" Ginny sang

Harry found his voice and joined in. "The lord took her away from me."

"Harry, think of me when ever you hear our song." Ginny said as she started to float away.

"Don't leave me Ginny!" Harry cried.

"I love you, Harry Potter!" She said as she disappeared.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in._

* * *

Harry stood up. '_Was the wind blowing before?' _Harry wondered.

Harry turned toward the wind. Some thing invisible brushed against his cheek, and the wind seemed to sing, "Oh, where oh, where can my baby be?"

So Harry answered, "The lord took her away from me."

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_

* * *

Like it or Leave it..._

_Hey, in case you want to know, I posted this like way back in July of 2003. It was my very first fanfic..._


End file.
